Winter's Bliss (Sneak Peek)
by Telsara16
Summary: Modern AU. On a cold winter night, a heartbroken Elsa receives a small white box from her sister. What will be inside? Elsa will just have to find out…
1. The Suprise

**Enjoy!**

** Song inspired: "When I See You Smile" by Clay Aiken **

The Surprise

"It's a memory stick! Oh Anna you're so funny!"

Elsa walked over to Jack's desk, where his laptop sat. Disconnecting the computer, Elsa carried it back to his bed and sat down. Once the computer was on, Elsa slipped the memory stick into the USB drive and leaned back against her pillows, pulling the covers over her lap.

After a couple of seconds, the screen went blank for a split moment before a sudden image came up, filling the entire screen. Elsa gasped.

It was Jack, and he was smiling into the camera. She recognized his bedroom, all the Imagine Dragons posters hanging on his walls behind him, the small shelf on the wall beside his bed that held his blue lava lamp and a few knick-knacks from the ski resorts he traveled to. The framed picture of the two of them on Prom night and the corsage he wore….

And there he was, smiling his perfect, white smile at her, his silvery hair ruffled and his gorgeous blue eyes bright.

"Hey Elsa babe, it's your boyfriend, the handsome and irresistible Jack Overland. Happy birthday gorgeous! This is the best present that I kept bugging you about! If you want to know what it is, you'll just have to keep watching. I hope you have an amazing day….oh and I can see you're blushing! Enjoy! I love you babe!" Jack winked.

Happy tears ran down Elsa's cheeks as a beautifully designed title menu completed with fluttering snowflakes replaced Jack's face.

Moving the mouse cursor, Elsa pressed the scene selection option and a whole row of scene boxes appeared. The girl smiled through her tears and pressed the first scene titled _The First Winter Night_.

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback! Trying to juggle two Jelsa fanfics can be grueling, but fun just the same! Until next time! **


	2. You and Me

**This chapter was inspired by "You and Me" from Lifehouse.**

**Disclaimer - no I don't own Frozen or ROTG (I wish I did). **

You and Me

"Elsa? Please I know you're in there."

Anna sighed and looked down at the tray in her hands. It was just a small treat – a plate of snowflake and snowmen shaped cookies and a cup of freshly made hot cocoa with a flurry of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. For a moment Anna hoped the gingerbread would lure her sister out.

Looks like she was wrong.

"Please Elsa, people are asking about you. I….I'm worried about you. Can I please come in?" Anna asked through the door. She looked up at the white door and waited. She began counting to pass the time.

_When I reach a…no two minutes, I'll go. _

On thirty-two, the door creaked open and Elsa appeared. Anna smiled yet her worry did not cease. Elsa wore an oversized T-shirt and a pair of sweats. Her long blonde hair fell loose and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Anna hated seeing her sister so upset. If only she could help her….

"Hi," Anna forced on a smile.

"What's this?"

"Punzie came and we baked you cookies. Can I come in?" Anna asked softly. Elsa uncrossed her arms and took the tray from Anna's hands.

"No, I want to be alone. But thank you Anna, these look wonderful." Elsa attempted a smile and stepped back in. Anna struggled to hold back her own tears as Elsa closed the door behind her.

"Okay bye," Anna sighed and turned around to leave.

Inside the dark bedroom, Elsa set the tray down on the desktop and returned to the bed. Pulling the covers up, Elsa snuggled underneath them and covered herself as new tears began to stream down her cheeks.

_Snow was lightly falling on the windowsill as Elsa opened her eyes and blinked up at his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and kissed her lips gently as Elsa reached out and stroked a hand across his cheek. _

_ "Are you awake?" _

_ "No," Elsa smiled as he leaned over and they kissed. _

_ "Me neither, your smile's keeping me awake." _

_ "I don't have a nice smile." Elsa assured. _

_ "You're joking. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And I'm so lucky to always see it when I'm with you." Jack whispered. He reached out and kissed the smile on her face, making Elsa laugh. _

_ "And I love your eyes, they remind me of the perfect snowflakes." Elsa said. She lifted her head and pecked a kiss on both of his eyes as Jack ran his fingers through her loose hair._

_ Lifting himself up, Jack sat up with Elsa. He grabbed the sheets behind him and draped them over himself and Elsa as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. _

_ "You know what next week is?" _

_ "What?" Elsa asked, looking up at him with her dark blue eyes that always left Jack helpless. _

_ "Your birthday, and I'm in the middle of making the best birthday present ever for you." he announced. _

_ "Really? Then it looks like you've got competition. Because I just heard from a certain little sister the same thing." Elsa laughed._

_ "Can I just give myself to you? I don't even have to be wrapped." Jack insisted softly. Elsa moaned as Jack planted soft kisses on her neck. _

_ "I'd like that, but why wait til my birthday?"_

* * *

In the dark kitchen, Anna sighed and gripped the edges of the sink.

_One week. One long week and still nothing. No phone call. No text message. Can't they see that Elsa's slowly breaking…._

Anna looked up, seeing Olaf still standing on the lawn. Slowly, Anna forced on a somewhat lopsided smile and straightened. It looks like someone picked on Olaf again, because his large carrot nose was lying in the snow and he was missing a right eye.

"Oh those crazy kids!" Anna said softly as she grabbed her coat and mittens from the coat rack and began to make her way out the door. A few moments later Anna appeared outside and walked over to the snowman.

"Sorry Olaf!" Anna apologized and knelt down on the snow. She leaned over and picked up the carrot, brushing the snow and frost off it before turning to the snowman and pressing it back in between his eyes.

Once the snowman had his nose, Anna smiled in satisfaction and was about to rise up and walk back into the house when the girl suddenly caught sight of something perched on the gate. Curious, Anna approached the fence gate.

There was something on the fence. It was a small white box with a sparkling blue ribbon tied around it. Surprised, Anna picked up the box and held it in her hands. It was very light and the blue ribbon on it looked very familiar….

"That's strange," Anna admitted softly. She turned the box over and to her surprise, she noticed the neat inscription written on the bottom.

_To Elsa. _

"It's for Elsa!" Anna breathed.

"Yeah, so no peeking!"

Anna looked up and gasped as a dark gray head popped up on the other side of the fence. For a moment Anna couldn't believe her luck.

"Bunny! What are you doing here?"

"Shhh, do you want them to call the cops on me? I don't need to get busted." Bunny chuckled.

"What are you doing here? It's so late!" Anna exclaimed. She wanted to open the gate and run out and hug him yet something held her back.

"I decided to visit for a day and give you this. I found this in the back of my car." Bunny said, nodding at the present. Anna looked down at it.

"It's for Elsa."

"Yeah I know." Bunny nodded. An awkward silence filled the air before Anna cleared her throat.

"Do you um…want to come inside? I can make you a hot cocoa." Anna offered. Bunnymund shivered and slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

"Nah I'm good, Tooth dropped me off and we'll be driving back. It was nice to see you Anna. Tell everyone I said hi. Are you still tight with Kristoff?"

"Yes. Well if you're sure you don't want to come in, then see you around Bunny, and thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, take care mate."

"Wait!" Anna spoke up.

"Did…did you hear anything? About Jack?"

"No, I tried calling him but his phone is as good as dead. How's Elsa? Is she holding on?"

"It's been a week. They should've found something, _anything_! If we could we'd go back there ourselves and look for him!" Anna said.

"Hey don't give up hope mate. Jack's a tough kid, he always was. Someone will find him. Jack'll never give up on Elsa. Keep holding on Anna, maybe this'll keep Elsa strong." Bunnymund whispered.

"Okay, thanks Bunnymund. See you around."

Anna watched Bunny as he stepped away from the house and began to make his way down the sidewalk, the snow falling on his short spiked hair and shoulders. Her heart racing, Anna turned and began to run back to the house, clutching the box to her chest protectively.

She had to get this to Elsa.

Perhaps there was still hope.

* * *

A few moments later Anna approached Elsa's closed door, her cheeks red and her chest heaving.

"Elsa? Elsa there's something that came for you." she announced.

"Elsa?"

Anna pressed an ear to the door. Nothing. Perhaps Elsa was asleep. It was a late hour after all.

"Okay Elsa, see you in the morning. I'll just leave this here." Anna said. She stooped down and set the little box down in front of Elsa's door.

"Oh and I fixed Olaf's nose! The kids must've bugged him again!" Anna added, hoping to bring some cheerfulness through the door. When she received no answer, Anna blew a kiss at the door and turned to go to her own bedroom.

Elsa though, heard everything through the door, her own ear pressed to the wood. The moment Anna's footsteps faded and silence took over, Elsa opened the door and scooped the little box into her hands. She slipped just as quickly back into her room and closed the door.

There was no tag, or anything that mentioned that the present was for her. Yet if Anna told her that this was for her, then Elsa believed her. After all if this was for Anna, then her sister would've opened it already.

Untying the ribbon, Elsa set it carefully down on the bed beside her and proceeded to take off the lid. When she removed the lid, Elsa gasped as she reached in and withdrew the small snowman keychain that sat in the box. The snowman looked just like the Olaf snowman in their backyard – from his crooked nose to his black buttons.

"Olaf! What are you doing here?" She cradled the keychain in her hand and took out the small slip of paper that was tucked inside the box.

_Hi I'm Olaf and you can pop off my head! _

"What the…" Elsa frowned oddly and looked back at her keychain. Was this a strange trick Anna was trying to pull off?

"If you say so…" Elsa gripped the snowman's head and after a brief tug, the snowman's head fell off and Elsa suddenly realized what the keychain really was.

It was a memory stick.


	3. The Beginning - Author

The Beginning

Hi everyone! Telsara16 here! I want to thank all the wonderful reviews and followers for this story! You guys are truly amazing!

The more I'm getting inspired to write the story of Jack and Elsa, the more I'm starting to realize that this story may be something far too big to put on a small Olaf memory stick.

So I just want to say that I'll be bringing the real story to life with a fanfic called _**The First Winter Night**_.

I'll add this small story in there (so no panicking!).

Again, thank you all for following and reviewing!

See you all soon! :)


End file.
